A New Journey
by bondfan
Summary: F.C. 64. The 14th Gundam Fight is beginning. Now the Shuffle Alliance reunites to crown a new champion. But perils await them along the way. Who is killing Gundam fighters after their matches? Why is Domon being blamed? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: What Lies Ahead**

_Two months remain before the 14th Gundam Fight in Hong Kong. Four years have passed since the last event was held and the citizens of Earth and the orbital colonies eagerly await the start of the next Gundam Fight. Domon Kasshu is set to defend his title with his powerful Burning Gundam. But with two months still left plenty of challenges still await Domon and his friends. Some even they will not foresee..._

_**India, Future Century 64, 67 days until start of 14th Gundam Fight.**_

The air was cold and dry. It was always like this in the mountains of northern India, no matter the season, it was always cold and dry. The ground was either gray with rocks or white with snow. Either one made the landscape less than glamorous. Anything that survived here would have had to have been either a fan of cold weather, or something that just couldn't go anywhere else. At least, that was how Domon Kasshu saw it.

The 25-year-old defending champion of the Gundam Fight wore his usual clothes, plus his red cape and bandana as he trudged grudgingly up the side of one of these jagged peaks. The stiff breeze of cold air blew his long black hair back behind his head as he moved. It stung his eyes and nose to just walk up this god forsaken mountain. But Domon endured. How could he not? Somewhere up here...somewhere...lurked his next challenge.

So entranced in the objective that lay before him, Domon didn't notice the rock give way beneath his feet until it was already soaring down the side of the mountain. Domon cried out just as his feet gave way and he suddenly found himself falling downwards towards the base of the mountain many thousands of feet below. His right arm managed to grab hold of the edge of the rock closest to him up the mountain and he held his position gingerly, his fingers digging into the hard surface, holding on for dear life. Cringing his eyes tightly shut, Domon attempted to pull himself back up, but his fingers continued to slip on the rock and he couldn't bring himself to get back to safety. Pain and rage crept into Domon's mind as he cursed himself for putting himself into this position in the first place.

But then Domon relaxed. Slowly, he chased the anger and pain from his mind, replacing it with calm and serenity. The drops of evil emotions slipped from his body and Domon took a deep breath, expelling the thoughts from him completely. This was what he had to do in this situation. In _any_ situation, in fact. Thoughts of peace, tranquility, and other good thoughts emerged into his mind and Domon found that his fingers were finally able to grip the rocky surface of the cliff. With a swift heave, Domon catapulted upwards onto his hands, performing a hand-stand for about a second before shooting up into the air legs first, landing safely on another portion of rock a few feet away. As he felt the rocks continue to give way beneath him, Domon executed this maneuver several times more, somersaulting through the thin air higher and higher until he managed to get within sight of the summit of the mountain. After landing on his sturdy legs one last time, Domon was surprised to find that the rock he now stood on did not give way. Domon smiled to himself. _Domon one, mountain nothing,_ he thought to himself.

Domon heaved himself up the final leg and found himself on the very top of the mountain, looking down onto the rocky landscape below that he had been looking up from just a few hours before. This was the kind of challenge Domon relished in. Using his own brute strength to accomplish his goals instead of taking the easy way. That was how he trained, albeit inadvertently. Anything that could be accomplished with his own mind and muscles, he would do just that. Now he glanced at the climax of his trek. The great horizon of northern India. Snow-capped mountains in the distance invaded his line of sight as the snow on his own mountain crunched beneath his shoes. Domon walked up to the one side of the peak and glanced across the horizon towards the north and west. From here, he could see the tallest mountains in the world, the Himalayas, of Nepal and China. Included among them was the tallest point in the world, Everest, the ultimate goal for every mountain climber who has ever walked the Earth.

Everest looked back at him in all its glory, its very top seeming so inviting. But Domon had other matters to worry about. For instance, the reason he was here in India in the first place. Just over a week ago, Domon had received a letter at his home in Japan, addressed from New Delhi, the Indian capital city. It was from India's Gundam Fighter, offering Domon a pre-tournament challenge. Domon had fought many of these before, including against his friends of the Shuffle Alliance four years previous. But this year had been different. As the reigning champion, Domon had been subjected to almost every challenge that came to his doorstep. Already he had fought and won ten fights, this would be his eleventh. His Burning Gundam had not let him down once. Every challenge had been the same. A young rebel seeking to achieve fame and sometimes fortune by becoming the first to knock off the defending champion before the tournament even started. That was who Domon had been four years previous, a naive little kid who didn't really understand the true nature of the Gundam Fight. But now he was wary, intelligent, and mindful of what it took to succeed as a Gundam Fighter. And Domon Kasshu was determined to triumph yet again.

Domon closed his dark eyes slowly and breathed in clean, fresh air through his nostrils. Memories came flooding into his mind. Memories of those that had inspired him on his journey so far. _Mother...Kyoji...Master Asia..._ Domon remembered them, their faces, their bodies, their voices. They had encouraged him onwards during his most trying times during the end of the last Gundam Fight in Future Century 60. From them he had learned more valuable lessons that he could ever have hoped to learn. From Kyoji he learned the art of a clear mind and what a difference it made to think clear and peaceful thoughts during a Gundam Fight. Master Asia taught him the true meaning of the Gundams, what they were blindly doing to the Earth due to the people's careless use of them. Not only had Domon learned from that, but it seemed that many nations had. In the four years since the last fight, many of the colonies had adopted environmentally sound devices that would work to preserve the beauty of the Earth during the fights. Gundam fighting was now more in tune with saving the Earth instead of destroying it. It was because of that that scenes like the one that played before Domon's eyes this moment would live on forever.

His eyes snapped open however, when he heard a patch of snow crunch behind him. Not from a step he had taken. Someone else had arrived on the top of this mountain. Domon had a good idea who. "I am surprised to see you here so soon...Domon Kasshu," came a quiet, bass toned voice.

"That's just one of the things you don't know about me," Domon said, his voice just above a whisper as he turned his body slowly around to face his adversary. It was a man of Domon's height, but several years older with a black mustache and short black hair. His arms were folded across his body which was clothed in a simple brown jump-suit. Domon assumed the man was from this area, which would explain why he wasn't dressed warmly. The man's lips displayed a quaint smile that seemed to bore right into Domon's soul. But Domon ignored it. Instead he added, "Another of my policies is never to refuse a challenge. You would be Inomu de Lahbi, I presume?"

"I am," the man nodded.

"Neo-India's Gundam Fighter?"

"You are correct," Inomu said smoothly. "I was the one who summoned you here, Domon Kasshu. I wished to see if you are worthy of holding the title of champion of the Gundam Fight."

Domon shook his head slowly. "You'd better get in line then, I've already dealt with many fighters like you."

The dark-skinned man looked hurt. "You misunderstand me, Domon Kasshu." Domon arched an eyebrow at the man. "The reason I summoned you here...was not to take your title...but to test _myself_. You see...I wish to see where I rank among the other nation's fighters before the Gundam Fight starts in two months. And what better way to find out...than fighting against the best."

This surprised Domon. But not in a bad way. Domon even managed a smile. "So you want to see if you're good enough to beat me, then?"

"You are wise, Domon Kasshu. And for that..." Inomu outstretched his arms above his head and called out, "I call forth _Cyclone Gundam_!" With a great swoosh, the air around the top of the mountain swirled around them as the machine began its quick descent from the skies. In a great flash, the Cyclone Gundam was suddenly behind Inomu, gleaming in bright maroon, brown, and white. Inomu glanced back at Domon and added, "You see Domon Kasshu...today...I plan on giving my best...against the best."

Domon's mouth rose in the corners and he smirked. "Very well, Inomu de Lahbi. You asked for the best...and the best is what you'll get! _Burning Gundam_! Rise!" From the bottom of the mountain, in a great swoop, the almighty Burning Gundam, the winner of the 13th Gundam fight, arose to face its counterpart on the opposite end of the mountain.

"You do me a great honor, Domon Kasshu," Inomu said kindly, clenching his fist in front of his face, smiling as he did so.

"As do you, Inomu de Lahbi," Domon answered, clenching his own fist. "But what do you say we skip the talking...and start the fighting!" With two great heaves, both fighters leaped into the thin air, high above the surface of the Earth, towards their respective Gundams. Both entered their control areas and endured the pain of having their combat suits come over their bodies. Domon and Inomu both opened their eyes inside their respective Gundams and glanced across at the other. "Now, shall we get started?" Domon asked competitively.

"Nothing would make me happier!" Inomu shouted, as the Cyclone Gundam lurched forward with great speed at the Burning Gundam, its right arm outstretched in a fist aimed at the Burning Gundam's head. Domon was quicker though, bringing up both of Burning Gundam's hands in order to halt the Cyclone's attempted attack. The force of the impact nonetheless forced Domon backwards, sending him towards the edge of the mountaintop. Domon jerked inside his suit and jumped into the air, aiming for another mountaintop a few meters away. He landed safely, going down onto one knee, but still managing to keep Burning Gundam under control. "Impressive, Domon Kasshu," Inomu said roughly. "You are indeed a well-trained fighter."

"No thanks are necessary, Inomu," Domon responded cockily. "That was just the beginning."

"You are correct once again, Domon Kasshu. This indeed is only the beginning!" The Cyclone Gundam suddenly jumped straight up into the air. Domon watched it fly up and then come back down onto the mountain, disappearing into a cloud of dust and debris as it impacted. Rocks shot up into the air, showering the Burning Gundam in dust and pebbles. Domon watched intently as the smoke began to clear and then there was the Cyclone, two massive boulders attached to its forearms. "Now, feel my power!" Inomu shouted. The boulders shot straight at the Burning Gundam at incredible speed.

_Damn!_ Domon cursed to himself, forced to jump into the air to dodge the attack. But even before he landed on another mountain peak, the Cyclone had fired more boulders at him. And these weren't little ones, believe it or not, they were at least ton-sized boulders. Domon dodged the attacks vigorously, but a scattered few managed to get close and impact the Burning Gundam on the back and legs, sending it sprawling into ugly landings that jarred Domon's senses when he landed. Thinking quickly, Domon searched frantically for an answer to these constant attacks. Boulders continued to fly at him as he thought and thought some more. Where was the answer? What could...there! _That's it!_

Quickly, Domon leaped into the air and came towards the Cyclone. Inomu locked onto the Burning Gundam and fired another barrage of boulders from the Cyclone Gundam's forearms. The cannons had proved effective so far and it appeared as though he had Domon on the ropes. However, just before he reached the Cyclone, the Burning suddenly disappeared. Inomu stopped firing long enough to glance down to the area where the Neo-Japan Gundam had disappeared to. There was nothing below him.

Suddenly, Inomu felt something stir, and then he discovered much to his shock that the Burning was right behind him. Domon had gone down to the bottom of the mountain, crossed to the other side, and leapt back up into the air on the other side behind the Cyclone quick enough so that Inomu had no time to react. Inomu attempted to turn the Cyclone around and fire his next set of boulders, but Domon was quicker. He latched on to the Cyclone's right arm and twisted it back towards the opposite side. With no chance to stop his attack, Inomu watched helplessly as his boulder went straight for his left arm, sheering it completely off at close range, causing his machine to lose its footing and collapse onto the mountain side.

That was all the opportunity Domon needed. With a relaxed mind, Domon cleared his mind of all anger, passion, fear, rage, impulse. It all evaporated in one instant, replaced instead by peace and serenity. The time was now. Domon brought the Burning Gundam's left hand up to cup its right, prepping his machine for its ultimate weapon. "Now, Inomu de Lahbi! Prepare yourself!" The Burning Gundam's right index finger was suddenly bright red with energy coursing through it. "_Erupting, Burning Finger!_" Domon's cry preceded the shot as it streaked out in a massive surge of energy towards the Cyclone. Inomu could do nothing to stop it and in a matter of seconds, the fight was over, the Burning Finger having overcome his machine, crippling it.

With smoke still resonating from his defenseless machine, Inomu watched as the gleaming Burning Gundam came to stand before him. Inomu bowed his head in defeat and waited for the final blow that would finish him. He would die with honor. Surprisingly however, the Burning Gundam did not fire. Inomu opened his eyes to see instead the Burning Gundam drop down onto one knee and Domon say, "Nice fight, Inomu de Lahbi. You put up a great fight."

Inomu was confused. "Will you not finish me, Domon Kasshu? I have lost and according to the rules of the Gundam Fight-."

"According to the rules, it is not necessary to disqualify an opponent by destroying the head of his machine unless the victorious fighter chooses to," Domon finished. "You've honored yourself here today, Inomu. You put up a great fight and I respect that. It would not be in either of our best interests to destroy you."

After a few minutes, both fighters emerged from their machines and stepped gingerly onto the rocky surface of the mountain below. Domon's red cape blew in the wind behind him as he stalked towards his opponent, walking now with a slight limp from the impact the Burning Finger must have given him. "Why did you not kill me, Domon Kasshu?" Inomu asked quietly, stepping before him. "You had every right to."

Domon smiled. "It's not very honorable to kill a defenseless enemy, am I wrong?" Inomu shook his head, no. "Why would I want to dishonor my nation and yours by killing you now? Plus, it wouldn't do my conscience any good going into the fight in the first place. That's not how I do thing, Inomu."

"I see," Inomu said quietly. Then he smiled too. "I am honored to have fought you, Domon Kasshu," he said, bowing slightly.

Before Domon could return it, another sound overcome the quiet mountain air. The whirring of helicopter blades echoed the arrival of the craft as it headed upwards towards the two individuals and their Gundams. With a soft, sifting sound, the chopper set down on the snow-covered surface just about a meter from the two fights. Domon and Inomu watched intently as the door of the helicopter was raised and an individual stepped slowly out onto the snow. Domon managed a slight smirk, after seeing who it was.

"How'd you know about this place?" he asked carefully as the individual began to walk towards them. Her short brown hair was tossled in the breeze as her arms held her long red coat tightly around her slim figure. Her blue eyes twinkled in the afternoon sunlight, which made Domon's heart flutter every time he saw them.

"Oh, the explosions, the shaking, the shouting, just to name a few," Rain Kasshu's kind and gentle voice responded. She glanced over at the wreckage of the Cyclone Gundam and shook her head. "Looks like you two had a nice scuffle."

"You know me. Besides, it's nothing that can't be fixed," Domon reassured his wife with a smile.

Rain started to return his smile, but glanced down when she felt something brush against the back of her leg. She smiled. "You can come out," she said quietly. "It's okay, nobody's here but mommy, daddy, and daddy's friend." Slowly, a small figure emerged from behind Rain. That of a child, no more than two years old. Domon smiled down at the little boy, draped in many layers of clothes to protect him from the cold air of the mountains. He squatted down on his haunches and beckoned the little boy forward. Slowly at first, the boy finally leapt into Domon's strong arms as his father lifted him gently off the ground.

"Man, Kyoji you're getting heavy," Domon grimaced as he lifted his son in his arms. Domon glanced into the boy's dark eyes that matched his own as did his black hair and smiled. He reminded him so much of his own brother Kyoji, the person his son was named for. Glancing back at the patiently waiting Inomu, Domon said, "Please excuse me, Inomu. My wait Rain Kasshu and my son Kyoji."

Inomu bowed his head in greetings to them both. "I am honored to meet you," he said kindly.

"The honor is mine," Rain responded, inclining her head in a bow. "Well, shall we be off then Domon. Kyoji needs his nap as it is."

"Alright," Domon answered quickly. He turned back to Inomu and said, "Goodbye Inomu. I look forward to meeting you again."

"I shall be waiting in Hong Kong, Domon Kasshu," Inomu said as they started for the helicopter. Minutes later, Inomu watched as the helicopter lifted into the air, taking Domon, Rain, and Kyoji with it. The Burning Gundam rose into the air minutes later and disappeared over the horizon soon after. 

Slowly, Inomu de Lahbi turned back to his wrecked Cyclone Gundam. He had fought the best today, he admitted to himself. Now he just had to think about how he would get better before the fight began.

"Inomu de Lahbi," came a voice from behind him. Inomu recognized the voice. But how could it be? He'd just seen Domon Kasshu fly off with his family minutes before. As he turned around to face the individual who had called his name, Inomu was suddenly overcome with shock and pain. The sharp crack sent him back into the snow, landing hard on his back. Inomu's face cringed as his fingers felt for his stomach, reaching the hole the bullet had made when it had struck him just to the left of his navel. He felt the red blood trickle onto his fingers and at that moment he knew he was dead. Just before the darkness took him, Inomu saw the figure come to stand above him. He saw the face, the eyes, the bandana, the cape, the hair. "Sweet dreams, Inomu," the figure whispered before silencing Inomu with a bullet right between the eyes.


	2. Shuffle Alliance

**Chapter II: Shuffle Alliance**

_**America, Future Century 64, 34 days until start of 14th Gundam Fight.**_

The sun was bright and annoying as it shone into the large apartment on New York City's Manhattan Island. Chibodee Crocket fought hard to keep the bright lights out of his pupils, but his attempts proved futile and he was forced to jar himself out of the pleasant sleep he had been enjoying. The Neo-American Gundam Fighter brought his right hand up to his usually larger than life mouth to cover a loud, audible yawn and then ran his fingers through his thick blue hair. He glanced at his alarm clock just a short distance away from his bed and chuckled when it showed 9:00 A.M. back to him. Still earlier than he preferred to wake up, but this would have to do.

Chibodee stood up from bed slowly, raising his arms above his head to get the kinks out. He quickly dropped to the carpeted floor beneath him and went through his usual exercise routine after waking up; 50 sit-ups and 20 one arm push-ups. This helped to ensure that he would be in good physical shape when he began the day's activities. The Gundam Fighter of Neo-America couldn't let himself go now could he?

Throwing on whatever clothes he could get his hands on, Chibodee stumbled through the door to the spacious apartment and fought back another yawn as he trundled on towards the local boxing ring where he would train later that morning.

He stepped into the early morning light of the Manhattan skyline and walked briskly along the sidewalk, passing onlookers who appeared absolutely stunned to even lay eyes on Chibodee. Halfway between his apartment and the boxing ring, Chibodee stopped at his favorite local diner to grab some breakfast. The old waitress, gray hairs beginning to frost her brown hair attractively, greeted him with the usual, "How are you?", before Chibodee sat down to a warm cup of coffee. Chibodee was on good terms with the waitress and the guy who owned the place, so every morning before he went to whatever place he had to get to, he would stop by here and eat breakfast in this great atmosphere. He ordered a triple-stack of buttermilk pancakes, poached eggs, bacon, and more coffee before opening up the morning newspaper. Once again, everything that was anything was concerning the upcoming Gundam Fight in Hong Kong. Chibodee would be there in a matter of time, along with his trusty Maxter Gundam, to hopefully win this time around.

He ate breakfast quickly, wiped his mouth cleanly with a white linen napkin and said goodbye to everyone with a smile. The waitress passed him a danish before he left through the door and disappeared into the Manhattan streets once again.

About ten minutes later, Chibodee waltzed into the local boxing ring that was now infamous in America as being the place where the great Chibodee Crocket had come in off of the streets and begun his quest to become Neo-America's Gundam Fighter and scoffed down the danish in one bite. As he entered, he caught sight of his four, beautiful mechanics that had served by his side ever since he had started Gundam fighting. Janet Smith, Shirley Lane, Cath Ronary and Bunny Higgins greeted him with enthusiastic smiles and heart-felt embraces. Chibodee fought off their movements long enough to get sight of the nearest ring where two young boys were beginning a sparring lesson under supervision of the local instructor.

"Have you checked the Maxter and made sure it's ready to go?" Chibodee asked each of them with his usual cocky smile.

"It's loaded up and ready for transport," Shirley said quickly.

"All systems were checked yesterday and they're up to standards," Janet added.

"What about the C-7 system?" Chibodee asked, referring to the new system that had been installed on many of the Gundams since the discovery of the environmental catastrophe that was immanent with the continuation of the fights. "Is that up and running?"

"Yep," Bunny put in. "We checked it out and it seemed to be working fine."

"Great. That means we can just get up and get to the Guyana Highlands by next week," Chibodee said, leaning up against a nearby steel beam and folding his arms. "Can't wait to see Neo-Japan and the others again."

"Why did you decide to go to Guyana again this time?" Shirley wondered out loud.

Chibodee laughed. "Where else better to train for the fight than the place we did before? It's got the most peaceful setting in the world, at least from what I've seen and there's hardly anyone living within fifty miles of the place. The real question is, why _not_ train there this time?"

The life-as-limb boxer brought his strong arms over his head in a relaxing position and sighed evenly. "Besides...if I'm gonna win this time...I'm gonna need every advantage I can get."

"Chibodee?" one of his girls asked.

"You girls forget...Neo-Japan is _still_ the guy to beat at this tournament," Chibodee reminded them. "His machine is still intact, plus now with that new C-7 unit installed to protect the Earth from pollution, besides the fact that he's virtually out of personal vendettas this time around, Kasshu really doesn't have anything that would hold him back this year. Which means he may be even tougher to beat. And I still couldn't beat him last time with all that crap hanging over his thick head." Chibodee brought his right hand to a point directly in front of his eyes. The symbol of the Queen of Spades of the Shuffle Alliance glared back at him. "Not to mention the fact that I still have my responsibilities as a member of the Shuffle Alliance." He clenched his hand into a fist and brought it next to his heart. "But even through all that I still plan to _win_. No matter how strong Neo-Japan's gotten, I still know I can beat him. And this time...I vow this time I'll win the tournament!" In one quick move, Chibodee pivoted on his left knee and swung a mighty punch directly across his right cheek with his clenched fist.

However, Chibodee's cheerful mood quickly evaporated into an anguished grinding of his teeth and widening of his eyes as his fist smashed directly into the steel beam, a cracking sound audible within his hand. The girls were at first shocked, then they slowly began to approach his slowly trembling form. "Chibodee...are you okay...?" Bunny managed, the first one of them to even utter a word.

"Note to self..." Chibodee hissed through his teeth. "...refrain from bare-knuckle boxing with steel beam..." The pain continued to course through his hand even long after the incident occurred.

_**England, Future Century 64, 34 days until start of 14th Gundam Fight.**_

From his vantage point, George de Sand, Jack of Diamonds of the Shuffle Alliance, could see the shiny, metallic parts being attached to the framework of the all new Royal Gundam, the machine that would be representing the country less than 100 miles from his own. The Gundam was remarkably similar to the one that the late, three-time Gundam Fight champion, Gentle Chapman, had used during the last fight four years previous, but there were also stark contrasts. This machine was colored in the traditional, red, white, and blue of the British flag and sported a taller physique than its predecessor. Of course, to George these changes meant nothing. His own Rose Gundam would no doubtedly have no trouble dispatching this machine if it came down to that.

"I see you admire our new design," came a crisply accented English voice from behind him.

George turned with a smile to face David Erickson, Neo-England's new Gundam fighter approaching him with an outstretched hand. George took it firmly within his own and shook it. "It's very different, I must say," George said openly. "So much from that retched thing that Chapman used during the last fight."

"I know," Erickson answered cheerfully. "That's the exactly way I want it. During my reign as England's fighter I want to disassociate myself as far as possible from that old man. Just thinking about what that bastard did during the last fight makes my skin crawl," he grimaced.

"Come now, don't get so worked up, he _was_ infected by Devil Gundam cells as it was," George reminded him. "If it wasn't for that he wouldn't have even been in the Gundam fight in the first place after Domon killed him before the fight even started." He shook his head, his long red hair blowing in the cool breeze, glancing up at the Royal Gundam with pride in his eyes. "What a difference four years makes. Just think. Four years ago all of Western Europe was looked down on by the other parts of the world because we had guys like Chapman and Michelo running things around here. You remember, don't you Erickson?"

"They called us the scum of western civilization," Erickson put in. "I must say that I had to agree with them in some respect." He joined George in looking up into the face of his Gundam. "Things used to be so chaotic around here back then. Now that all that's done, you're really the shining light for all of Western Europe at this point, George. All the nations out here are saying that you're the best chance all of us have against Kasshu in Hong Kong."

"Never say never. Who knows. Maybe some nobody will come through this year, though I highly doubt that," George said. "I'm due to head to the Guyana Highlands today as it is. I'm meeting with the others of the Shuffle Alliance, plus Domon. We plan on training there like we did for the last fight. Hopefully everything will go according to plan this time around."

"That's unlikely." George turned his head slightly towards Erickson who added, "What with all that happened last week in Norway."

"What happened?"

"Didn't you hear? Olaf Kaowitz, Neo-Norway's Gundam Fighter, you know him?" George nodded. "He was found dead last week of a gunshot wound to the head beside his Gundam. Nobody knows who did it."

"I see." George sounded calm, but on the inside he was shocked. With Kaowitz dead, that meant that two Gundam fighters had been killed mysteriously within the last month. For George had also heard the news out of India about Inomu de Lahbi's mysterious death the month before. Two fighters dead outside of a fight. There was another factor that just then sounded in George's mind. Something that trouble him greatly. _First India...now Norway. All fighters who Domon fought just before their deaths..._

"You alright?" George's train of thought was interrupted by Erickson's voice. "You looked like something was troubling you, George." George opened his mouth to respond, but something else caught his attention just that moment. Something he particularly didn't want to hear.

"George! Sir George!" From the top of the staircase that led to the wharf George and Erickson stood on, was Princess Marie-Louise of Neo-France, George's so-called 'girlfriend'. "George, you'll miss your plane!" her peppy voice called out to him. "You won't be able to get to Guyana for another day if you don't leave now!"

George sighed. "What is she doing here...?" he muttered under his breath.

"What?" Erickson said.

"Nothing," the Frenchman answered quickly. "I said nothing." George began to walk towards the stairs and the wildly waving Marie-Louise, but managed to say over his shoulder, "I look forward to seeing you in Hong Kong, Erickson. Together we'll bring prosperity and respect back to Western Europe!"

"Nothing would make me happier, George!" As George walked away, Erickson couldn't help but smile. Slightly at the prospect of fighting George in Hong Kong, but mostly at how dismal the man looked when Marie-Louise grabbed him by the arm and dragged him up the stairs.

_**China, Future Century 64, 34 days until start of 14th Gundam Fight.**_

His hands thrust deep into the pockets of his warm, wool jacket, Sai Saichi, Ace of Clubs of the Shuffle Alliance, wandered silently through the quiet halls of the Shaolin Temple he protected and took care of in his spare time. When he wasn't fighting for his country, Sai spent most of his time here, inside this holy place that generations of his family had struggled to protect and save for many years, centuries even. His feet clicked on the hard rock floor beneath him and the brisk, chilly wind that blew in from the outside shuffled his scarf around his neck.

The 19-year old came to an old gargoyle inside the temple and brought his hand up to touch its forehead. "Don't worry, I won't be gone long," he said reassuringly to it, as if it were a real living animal. "I'll be back soon." Sai was scheduled to depart for the Guyana Highlands to meet with his Shuffle Alliance counterparts that very hour, but he wanted to make sure that everything in the temple was set for the long months where he would not be there to take care of it. Over and over again Sai traversed the layout of the entire temple, occasionally glancing out one of the windows at the snow that continued to fall heavily outside. Everything seemed to be in order. Sai was just sorry that he would have to leave this place for such a long time. But it was his duty as Neo-China's Gundam Fighter. He and his Dragon Gundam would fight once again. This time, they would win!

"Master Saichi." Sai narrowed his eyes and sighed evenly at the deep, melodic voice of Keiun, one of the shaolin monks that always accompanied him on his voyages near and far. Sai slowly turned to face both of the monks, both heavily wrapped in heavy clothing to protect them from the snow outside. "It is time, Master Saichi."

"Yes," Sai said quietly, nodding his head. "But if you ask me...you two are in quite a hurry today. May I ask why?"

"You have trained only scarcely this year, Sai Saichi," Zuisen reminded him. "If you are to win the Gundam Fight you must begin training as soon as possible. Or else Domon Kasshu and the others will once again defeat you. And China cannot afford to have that happen again."

"I know," Sai responded. "All that I'm saying is that I really don't believe it's necessary to be in such a hurry when all we're doing is going to the Guyana Highlands to train."

"Exactly the point," the monk answered. "You must begin training immediately if you are to win. You want to protect this temple don't you? The Chancellor still does not guarantee its safety even after the last fight."

"Whatever," Sai sighed. He knew the monks were just attempting to play mind games with him, but he went along with it anyway. "Let's go then."

Sai wandered out the doors, past the monks, and into the blinding snowstorm. The white flakes of all shapes and sizes fluttered down into his long black hair and onto the ground beside him. As the monks began to follow, Sai reached down into the snow with both hands and scooped some of the white powder up. "It seems strange though," he said to the duo behind him. "This year, you guys don't seem to be as uppity as you were during the last fight. Why?"

"Because have matured, Master Saichi," Keiun answered. "You no longer pelt us with insults and destroy your body with endless rounds of eating. You have grown up, so they say, in these four years."

"Yeah...I guess you're right," Sai said quickly, pivoting on his left foot and launching his newly made snowballs at his followers. Both monks were startled when the snowballs connected squarely with their bald heads, decorating them like a frosting covered cake. Sai smiled ahead of them. _I still got it,_ he chuckled to himself as he ventured further into the snow.

_**Russia, Future Century 64, 34 days until start of 14th Gundam Fight.**_

The large, wooden door opened slowly so that the large figure could exit the stuffy room that the door enclosed. Argo Gulskii, Black Joker of the Shuffle Alliance, former space pirate, Gundam Fighter for Neo-Russia, etcetera, entered the staunch hallway beyond and began his trek towards his destination. For someone that had been practically imprisoned in Russia during the last fight, Argo would take his own room, bed, and food over anything he had previously been given during his time here.

A short distance away, Argo entered a dark cafeteria with dimmed lights. Only a scattered few individuals were seated at various tables, choking down their food or just chatting over drinks. Given that it was mid-morning, it was usual for this time of the day. A maitre de seated him at a small table with two chairs and Argo ordered a breakfast of steak and eggs with bacon, sausage, and hot coffee. When the food was presented before him, Argo couldn't help but think back to the time when he would have had to have been extremely lucky to get this kind of treatment under the old regime in Neo-Russia. For you see, in the time frame between Gundam Fights, the government of Neo-Russia had changed, in Argo's opinion, for the better. Now the government was more tolerant of its citizens and prisoners, treating them like human beings for once. Argo's pirate crew had been released from captivity just as he had and they now lived their lives in this new nation that now offered them a decent living, as well as everyone else in the country. As Argo sipped the boiling hot coffee, he thought to himself, _Russia has actually become civilized. How much things can change in four years._

"Excuse me sir," came a voice behind him. "You're guest has arrived, sir," the maitre de informed him. Argo nodded his head and picked up the morning paper that was sitting beside his chair. As he began skimming the articles with little attention whatsoever, he watched his compatriot approach his table, a small briefcase clasped firmly in her strong but delicate hands. The maitre de pulled the chair back so Natasha could sit and she did so, roughly at first but eventually settling in nicely. She smoothed the fabric of her dress suit and pushed her chair in.

"Natasha," Argo nodded to her.

"Argo," Natasha acknowledged.

"I trust the meeting went well," Argo said kindly, lowering the material of the paper so that he could see her face.

Natasha took off her glasses and wiped them with her napkin. "It's a meeting Argo. They all are the same."

"I don't recall you being that flustered when you told me about it yesterday."

Natasha put her glasses on and frowned. "When have I ever looked forward to one of these pointless meeting, Argo?" she asked roughly. "As far as I'm concerned they're just an excuse for me to look even worse that what I truly am. The stupid heads of the government still despise me and my methods."

"What, because you released the bomb that was attached to me during the last fight?" Natasha glared across at him. "Sorry! Forget it. But I can't see them actually doing that on purpose, Natasha. You're a strong woman and they know it. That's why they kept you on. Plus you do look rather flattering when you dress like a girl."

"Argo..."

"Hey, it's a compliment," he said quickly, pouring himself some more coffee.

Natasha sighed and then shook her head. "I'm sorry. Don't take it personal, Argo."

"I don't."

After Natasha ordered her breakfast, she said, "Is everything set for this afternoon?"

"Yes. I spoke to my crew this morning. The Bolt is loaded up onto the transport, all the equipment is stored, paperwork in order, I'm still in one piece, you're still with us...?" Argo winked at her. Natasha rolled her eyes, but still managed a smile. "Everything's set then."

"I still can't believe that your crew actually _agreed_ to become your new mechanics," Natasha mused. "After all we put them through..."

"You're forgetting one thing, Natasha. My crew will follow me through thick and thin. They'll stay by my side no matter what. Plus, you've got admit they do do a good job on the Gundam. Plus it takes some of the responsibility away from you, so the two of us can spend time together. Right?"

Natasha blushed slightly. "Right. Now may I please have some coffee, Argo." Argo willingly poured some into her mug.


End file.
